


Jack's Past Life

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's Hijack [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Because I can, Bewilderbeast - Freeform, Big Four - Freeform, Flashbacks, God!Jack, Hakon means Highest Son, Hiccup's real name is Hakon, Hijack, I named the bewilderbeast, I'm hoping for cute, It's important to the story, Jack is Jokul, M/M, OC Dragons - Freeform, Slowish burn?, but i'll take what i can get, with a side of fluff and 'fuck thats cute'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack flashes back to a time before the Internet, before the possible became the impossible, back to a time where humans lived alongside dragons…and Gods. It was when he went by the name Jokul Frosti, way before he became Jack Frost. He is summoned by a Class Tidal dragon (not to be labeled until much later by someone of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe), and that is where our story begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Flashback (aka Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD or RotG. This story came from a love of Hijack, and a friend begging for a story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inger belongs to me.

Way before Jack Frost was...well Jack Frost, he went by other names. Many cultures and tribes had a name for him, the ice spirit that wandered through starting the winter season, the winter god that reigned over their lands. One particular culture he held near and dear to his heart even today. It's been years since he's seen all of them, smiling and cheering in victory. Oh the parties Vikings could hold! They were a strong tribe, filled with powerful warriors. It was that same tribe that allowed him to join them, not as their Winter God, but as a friend. 

Jack smiled down at the symbol he drew in the snow. He once wore this symbol with pride and honor. 

He put a hand in the snow, right below the symbol, as if he could reach out to the tribe that was long dead. Sure, they live on in their descendants, but nothing beats the original people he saw as his first true family. 

But to tell Jack's story, we have to go further back than when he first met the tribe. Oh no. We have to go much further. We have to go to the point where Jack was not Jack. Back before he became a Winter Spirit named Jack Frost. When he was the Winter God. When he was Jokul Frosti. The very winter god who agreed to the dying wish of one Bewilderbeast, a Class 10 Tidal Dragon named Inger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the prologue. I have the first chapter done, it's just undergoing editing right now. However, I wanted to get the prologue out there and see what people thought. Did the summary catch your attention? The prologue? Are you willing to subscribe and read chapter one?


	2. The Eggs are Hatching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inger, Calder, and Gull are mine. The name Eerikki is mine, but the actual Bewilderbeast is from HTTYD 2. (so yeah…kinda spoilers for you on what happens to Eerikki…sorry guys)

Jokul stared up at the mammoth dragon before him calm, but also confused. Normally dragons rarely requested the presence of a God. Dragons didn’t care for Gods and their rules, abiding by their own hierarchy and instincts. It usually left many of his brethren angry and insulted. Jokul didn't see it that way. He respected the dragon kin, and in turn, they have honored him with knowledge. He has watched the miracle of life, and the passing of the old. The triumphs and losses of a dragon's pride. His interactions ranged from dragon royalty to the most common of dragons. A few ice dragons have taken refuge near his home where a mutual understanding came between them. Jokul did not try to control them, and they would ensure that no one dare trespass. These particular ice dragons were the dragons he knew the best.

That however didn’t mean that Jokul wasn’t aware whom he was standing before. The oldest, living tidal class dragon rested before him. He dipped his head in respect, tucking one hand over his heart and the other he held out to the side, palm pointing up toward the sky.

“Lady Inger, I was not expecting you to call for me. Forgive me as I am quite…embarrassed at my confusion of seeing your lovely and ferocious self again.”

Soft chuckling infiltrated his mind as Inger opened her large dark eyes slightly to look at him. His eyes weren't open, but he knew when her gaze landed on him. His magic always reacted to Inger for some reason. He never never bothered to figure out why, but it did urge him to create a bond with her like any other dragon he's met before.

**Lord Frosti, I see that tongue of yours is as smooth as ever.**

Jokul chuckled, raising his head and winking. “Of course, my dear lady.” Standing straight, he gave her a kind smile. “You know I truly hold you dear.”

**You are forever kind, Jokul. And it is on this kindness I would like to impose myself on, if I may?**

Jokul nodded. He knew what was going on. He could feel it. His dear lady will be passing on soon, the strength that kept her going for these last few centuries have taken their toll. Lady Inger’s tusks no longer shown as pure as snow, nor do her scales glow a faint blue any longer. They are dim, and a few even cracked. It saddens his heart, knowing of his favorite lady’s near death.

“Let me hear this last wish, my lady. If it is within my power, I would love nothing more than to let you impose upon my kindness!”

Dark eyes, weary from the war being waged outside the ice cave they were, the ice dragon’s gaze softened. Outside those icy walls, waged a battle between her brethren that has left her lonely and exhausted. There had been a reason behind all this fighting, but so many years later…she just couldn't recall anymore. She's _so_ tired. Tired, and alone.

**I ask of you to guard my children until they are old enough to defend themselves.**

Jokul’s eyes widened. “You are…?”

She laughed weakly. Very carefully she stood, almost hitting the cave ceiling as she shifted to the side. Jokul slowly flew closer and found three eggs cuddled together in a nest. They were almost too large for him to wrap his arms around. The white shells were painted with blue swirls differing in color. The middle egg was a dark navy blue similar to the color of his own tattoos on his arms, the one on the right was a light blue that was not too far from the color of his own glowing blue eyes. The third and final egg's blue designs were almost a faint purple like the physical representation of his magical core. There was no mistaking it. Inger knew very well that these eggs were meant to be looked after by him.

“Three of them! My, my,” grinned Jokul, flying up to be even with Inger's head. “Despite your Dragon War outside these caves, someone clearly kept herself busy.”

 **I did.** She agreed, an amused tone tinged her words. Her eyes dropped to her eggs and the air around them turned somber. **Their father drew his last breath this morning. Mine is soon to come.**

Jokul sighed, but held his hand out nonetheless. Dragon mates could not outlive their mates for more than a few hours. The pain of losing their mate was so terribly saddening that their hearts give out so their souls can be reunited on another plane altogether. He placed his pale hand on Inger’s forehead, closing his eyes. He could feel her life leaving her quicker than he thought. She was barely holding on. “Rest easy my dear lady, and know that your children will be safe with me.”

**Thank you, Lord J-**

“Please do not insult me. Call me informally,” he winked, a tear leaving his right eye, but crystalizing before it even made it half way down his cheek. Water never stayed liquid long around him.

 **Thank you,** _**Jokul**_. Her gaze landed on her three eggs huddled together below them.  **They will be strong and powerful. My sons, Eerikki and Calder. My daughter, Gull. Jokul, my children are your children. They will be a handful, but they each have a role they must play. A wind is in the air, a current in the sea. There will be a green-eyed warrior on the back of darkest fury offering you friendship, trust, and love. My children know what their roll is, and will lead you to your future with pride and respect.** Inger closed her eyes, leaning her head down as Jokul listened to Inger's final words in amazement. His lady knew the future! He will cherish her words for years to come as he raised his three children to be hopefully even half of the dragon their mother was. **I can now see my mate with a true heart, Jokul. I hope that you will see yours with one as well.** Inger released a cold breath of frost.  **Thank you.**

A second later, Inger drew her last breath as her eyes closed for the last time on this plane.

Jokul closed his own eyes, giving a small prayer for Inger as he felt the last of her soul leave. He could vaguely hear his icy-tears falling to the ground and breaking in multiple shards of ice. 

“I promise, Inger. Your little drakes are going to be fine.” He placed his other hand on the corpse of the ice dragon. “They will be magnificent, kind, and wise, just like you.” The navy blue tattoos that ran along his arms and under his sleeveless light blue tunic began to glow the same color as his tunic. "Apparently, they will be busy drakes playing matchmaker with my chosen one." His constantly glowing blue eyes furrowed in determination as he called his magic forward. "My green-eyed warrior, huh?" His magic came rushing forward, easily latching on to the large corpse. "I look forward to this future." Then with one last wave of power, the body disintegrated into soft falling snow, sprinkling the rest of the ice cave. “Rest peacefully, my dear lady,” he ended. He settled down on the ground next to the eggs, his brown boots crunched on the soft snow.

One egg shook and a crack echoed through the cave, followed by two more.

The eggs were hatching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Chapter One! Yeah no Hiccup. Well…not physically. It's a couple of centuries before our favorite dragon rider is even born! Hiccup will make an appearance either in the next chapter, or the chapter after. Well…fingers crossed anyways!
> 
> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> -Mischief


	3. He's going to Berk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some friends who come with bad news and a letter for Jokul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa…I might just be responsible this week! I'm actually updating as I promised myself once a week! I hope you guys like this chapter!
> 
> This chapter was not BETA'd.
> 
> Enjoy!

Wild red hair was the only warning Jokul got before he found himself sprawled on the floor with a summer spirit sitting perched on his back, cackling madly.

“Your mother would not approve of such behavior,” sighed Jokul, looking over his shoulder with a frown. Merida knew he spoke in jest, but it was not in his nature to throw a teasing grin over his shoulder with a wink. She trusted her gut though. If Jokul truly disapproved of her actions, the god wouldn't hesitate in freezing her or throwing her out of his home. He simply gave frowns and a few comments. Deep down, she knew there was a fun-going winter spirit in him. That fun spirit was just hidden behind the force that was Jokul, the Winter God.

“Aye, she wouldna,” agreed Merida, standing up and holding an arm out to her frozen friend. “She be thinkin’ I’m daft fer tackling someone, let alone a God.”

“No harm, no foul,” he offered accepting her help. It was odd for a seasonal God to be friendly with seasonal spirits that were not their own season. However, Jokul never minded Merida or the spirit of Spring, Rapunzel. He didn't have a spirit of Winter, there was never a moment that presented himself to bless a mortal spirit with the power. Him nor the God of Autumn were in any particular rush.

Jokul glanced over to the doors that Merida threw open in order to tackle him. They were in his palace in the northern most peak of the world, surrounded by the harshest of blizzards and illusionary magic that only a being of magic could make it through. He did not need a mortal stumbling upon his palace.

As it stood, only four people visited him.

Loki, the God of Mischief, was a good friend. Many times he would visit to practice his magic in peace or to avoid his brute of a brother, Thor.

Nicholas Saint North, the Guardian of Wonder, was his neighbor, who lived just outside his blizzard storm. A toy-maker turned celestial. The jolly large man was always interesting to speak with, though the man was quite busy in his workshop practically year round.

Lastly were Merida and Rapunzel.

Rapunzel, the spirit of spring, was his second oldest friend (Loki taking first). She has short blonde hair in a pixie-cut, and generally wore a purple dress. However, he’s also seen the spirit in battle. Her outfit would change into brown leather pants with a purple tunic. Idun, the Goddess of Spring, made a wise choice in picking Rapunzel. The spirit was friendly and kind, but also strong and hopeful; everything that was needed in a Spring spirit.

Merida, the spirit of summer, was his newest friend. Merida had once been human, like Rapunzel, but Od, the God of Summer, needed a spirit to help bring in the season as Idun left to prepare for Spring in the Southern hemisphere. Od needed a fierce spirit that took their own destiny at hand and paved their own fate. From what the redhead told Jokul of her human life, that was exactly what she did.

At this rate, Jokul was quite sure that Veles, the God of Autumn, will soon be looking for a Spirit of Autumn as well. Jokul has kept an eye out for his own, but so far, no one matched what he needed.

“What brings you here?” he asked kindly, as Rapunzel walked in, her hair longer than when he last saw it, but still considered short from how she once wore it during her human life.

Rapunzel gave him a sad smile. “I wish that I did not have to report this, Jokul, but…I heard from Aster that…one of your children was killed.”

For a split second, Jokul’s magic went out of control. Frost spread out from where he stood and a chilling wind blew through the palace. Outside, hail rained harder than ever, as Jokul heard the terrible news.

He noticed that Merida and Rapunzel were blown back to the door from his sudden magic attack. “Apologies, dear friends." His hands clenched into fist as he took a calming breath, the destruction outside calming down. "I…I was not expecting the news.”

Jokul never had children of his own. He has no lover, no mate, no one to call his own. It amused him when the three drakes that he took under his wing were called his children by the other Gods and Spirits. It warmed his still heart to know that he had raised the three dragons on his own so well, that other’s claimed them as his.

“We expected nothing less,” soothed Rapunzel returning to his side. Unlike him, she wore no shoes. He winced, knowing that the frost that still surrounded him must have been freezing for her. Closing his eyes, he took another deep breath before banishing the frost on the palace floor.

Both Rapunzel and Merida sighed in comfort. They were warm spirits. They couldn’t handle the cold like he or Veles.

“What are ye going to do?” questioned Merida softly in her brogue, putting a supporting hand on his shoulder. “We will help in any way that we can.”

“For now…I am going to investigate.” Jokul gave them a kind, but disheartened smile. “Thank you for telling me, though I wish it were not the case.”

“A'course!” stated Merida, her curls bouncing as she nodded her head.

“Naturally,” grinned Rapunzel, swaying gently on her feet. She nodded to Merida. He raised an eyebrow, but waited to see what happened. Merida pulled a crumbled and scorched piece of paper out of the satchel on her hip. She held out for him. "It's in Runes."

Jokul opened it with a frown, expecting to read more bad news, but was surprised to find instructions? “What…What is this?”

Merida looked at Rapunzel. “I thought you said he could read Runes?”

“I can,” he agreed, barely stopping his eye roll. “But I wasn’t expecting a letter addressed to me from the wife of a recently deceased viking chieftain.”

Rapunzel laughed, patting his forearm. “She is the woman who lived with Eerikki.”

Jokul felt his frozen heart clench. “Eerikki?” he whispered. Eerikki was the first of his children to hatch. Another boy, Calder, followed him and lastly a girl, Gull. “ _Eerikki_ was killed?” Jokul’s fist clenched as he started reading the letter again.

 

Jokul rarely paid attention to the on goings between man. He simply ruled from his northern palace, ensuring winter around the world at it's time. He didn’t care if there was a war, famine, or disease. Winter wasn’t stopped for anyone or anything. He hasn’t interacted with another mortal in _centuries_.

"Rapunzel, Merida," he said softly, eyes not leaving the letter. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything," promised Rapunzel.

"Aye."

"Can you tell Gull and Calder to come to me? Tell them I'll be in the Archipelago. They'll know how to get to me."

Merida nodded, grabbing Rapunzel's hand. They both gave him a smile, before disappearing in a swirl of pink daisies.

Satisfied, he walked out to the balcony.

The North Wind blew by him, cocooning his body in solace of his grief. "Thank you, dear friend," he whispered, clutching the letter tightly. He knew that his children would one day pass. That was the life of a dragon. To live and die. Just like the mortals. Live and die. Unlike mortals, dragons tended to live longer, but eventually would also pass over. Jokul hadn't bother interacting with other dragons or mortals since his children were old enough to live without his assistance. He would visit his children for the first year, but then he left them to it. If they ever needed him, they knew how to call for him. He would appear before them when he could. Gull would call for company every few decades to catch up and speak of her travels. Calder would rarely call for him. He was the most independent of his children. Eerikki…Eerikki would call for him once our twice a century. They would talk about caring for young dragons, irritations of a parent, Calder and Gull, Jokul's work, and Eerikki's happiness as an Alpha at his dragon sanctuary.

But those talks were no longer possible. Eerikki was dead, and Jokul needed to know what happened.

His glowing blue eyes looked back at the letter, taking in the four letter word at the bottom.

He was going to Berk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Finished it. What do you guys think? Any questions? Suggestions? Typos?
> 
> Next chapter: Hiccup!


	4. Please Call Me Jokul

High up in the clouds, Jokul stared down at the Tribe that lived on Berk, the Hairy Hooligans. An amusing tribe name, but to his surprise it was filled with both mortals and dragons. Inventions littered the island to help the cohabitation between mortal and dragon. Terrible Terrors fluttered about in groups of five or more, happily singing and waking various families. Deadly Nadders were mostly already awake, cleaning themselves.

Jokul chuckled as a sleepy Gronckle overstepped and almost squished a sheep. Thankfully the dragon’s rider saved the sheep with more than enough time to spare. The Gronckle was very slow to fall despite it’s sleepiness.

The village was waking, and he had every intention to watch how this village worked before making his appearance. He wasn’t exactly sure how this village reacted to Gods. Did they still believe? Do they hate the Gods? Love them? And though he doubted it, did they not know of him? Living this far north, and heritage that is clearly Viking, he really doubted it. However, he would rather wait and find out.

The sound of a whistle reached his ears before he noticed a jet blue plasma blast heading his way. Jokul raised an eyebrow and moved away, easily dodging the deadly blast. It was a warning shot.

He knew the dragons could sense him, but he didn’t think one would _attack_ him. And by the type of attack, he would guess Night Fury. They were the only species he knew that had plasma blasts that could rival the bluest of glaciers in his kingdom.

Jokul looked down at the village, easily finding the Night Fury standing proud atop a hut with a rider on his back. Jokul tilted his head at the rider. He couldn't make out the Rider's face, a metal helmet covered it. What Jokul could see was auburn hair that brushed against strong shoulders and an athletic form that Jokul had no doubt was very well toned. Being a Viking was more than farming and playing with dragons. It involved fighting. Besides these two features, Jokul couldn’t make out much more of the mortal. He was too far up, but mostly because the rider was covered head to toe in leather armor and mask.

“Hiccup!”

Another mortal joined the Rider on the Night Fury. Jokul noted though body language, that the Ride was a leader of some sort, and the Viking was his second in command. The Viking, a female, with blonde hair tied in a braid and a slim body wrapped in blue, held an axe at the ready.

The Night Fury shot off another plasma blast at Jokul, which he easily avoided to see how the Rider and Viking would handle the situation.

He didn’t have to wait long until the Viking climbed on a Deadly Nadder that had followed her and the two dragons took off heading straight for him.

Jokul saw a flash of red behind the Night Fury before he had to hide himself further in the clouds, almost completely hidden by the mortal eye.

“I don’t see anything,” frowned the blonde Viking.

“There has to be something, Astrid,” responded Hiccup, looking around. This close, Jokul could barely make out green eyes through the eye slits of the mask. “Toothless senses something up here. Hel, I noticed all of the dragons could sense something.”

Toothless?

What a fitting name for a Night Fury. He remembered Gull introducing the Night Furys in her pack. They were a playful bunch, and would retract their teeth giving them a cute gummy smile.

Toothless stared right at him, glaring. Jokul’s hood was up, hiding his features as an extra precaution if the cloud cover wasn’t enough. However, his lips were still in view, so he made sure to have a non-threatening expression on his face.

“Yeah, Stormfly senses something too,” agreed Astrid, her grip tightening on her axe. He didn’t bother to feel concern from the axe. Instead he looked at Hiccup.

The Rider pushed his helmet up revealing his freckled face and green eyes. Jokul could now see brilliant green eyes that reminded him of the forestry Astrid chose to live in. A chiseled jaw, two braids, and definitely a strong build sat atop the Night Fury.

Jokul was…interested.

He didn’t even care to get a better look at this Astrid person on the other dragon. He was affixed on Hiccup. At first the Winter God didn't recognize what he was feeling, it having been so long since he last felt romantically inclined toward anyone. It felt like a pull, as if his magic was pulling toward Hiccup. He could also feel a warmth settle in his stomach that he vaguely recalled linking to feelings of romance.

At the sound of Toothless charging another plasma blast, Jokul decided to come forward.

“Ah, please rest easy Toothless the Night Fury. I mean no harm, nor do I come with misguided attentions,” he spoke calmly. The two riders jumped and turned in his direction. He moved closer, allowing the clouds to reveal his upper torso and covered head.

Hiccup frowned, but made no move to grab a weapon. _Quite interesting_ , thought Jokul. His dragon and his fellow rider are both showing clear signs of hostility, but he hasn’t reached for a weapon. Either Hiccup has a weapon at the ready and Jokul couldn’t sense it, or Hiccup was very trusting.

“Who are you?”

Jokul smiled. “Is it not appropriate to introduce oneself first, before asking the name or title of another? Or have I been inattentive to social etiquette?”

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, lips tugging slightly upwards. “You have not…Traveler.”

"Hiccup!" exclaimed Astrid, clearly not agreeing with her leader's decision.

"Calm down Astrid. It's okay. I'm sure if our Traveler here meant us harm, he would've attacked us already. He's had more than enough time to hit us hurt us ten times over." Displaying the tribal mark on his shoulder, Hiccup greeted him with more pomp and circumstance than Jokul was expecting by his request. He thought Hiccup was just a high-ranking warrior despite his young age, but it appears Hiccup was the Chief of the tribe below. “ I am Hakon “Hiccup” Horrendous Haddock the Third, Chief of the Hairy Hooligans, Dragon Rider of Toothless the Night Fury, Dragon Master.” He then patted Toothless on the head. “This is my dragon and best friend, Toothless.”

Jokul noted he made no attempt to introduce the blonde and her dragon, and Jokul respected him for that. He wouldn’t want to introduce Merida or Rapunzel to a stranger if he didn’t have too.

“Do you prefer Hakon, Hiccup, or Chief Haddock?” asked Jokul politely. He saw Hiccup’s shoulder’s tensing. Perhaps the memory of his father’s recent death played a toll on the young chief?

“Hiccup.”

Nodding, Jokul gave another polite smile that was seen. “Then please allow me the honor of introducing myself as you did. I am Jokul Frosti, God of Winter, and Father of Eerikki the Bewilderbeast.”

Besides the flapping from the dragon’s wings, nothing else could be heard as his words sunk in. Jokul watched with faint amusement as both Rider's eyes widened.

“ _You’re_ a God?” questioned Astrid with disbelief.

“Astrid,” warned Hiccup, though he didn’t look away. Jokul could see the disbelief in both of their eyes.

“Perhaps it would be more believable if I revealed myself?” With a simple thought, he pushed the cloud coverage further away and revealed his whole body, floating in the air. No dragon. He wore warm boots, not that he needed them, navy blue leather pants, and a light blue sleeveless shirt. His dark gray hood still sat atop his head. Around his neck were necklaces, some gifts, some treasures from his kingdom.

“Odin’s beard,” gasped Hiccup, Astrid gaping behind. “You really are a God.”

Jokul nodded. “I am, and with your permission Hiccup, I would like to visit your village. I have…business with…one of your villagers.”

Hiccup stared at him, thankfully Jokul didn’t mind it unlike other Gods who would kill a mortal on the spot. Jokul calmly returned the gaze, before Hiccup finally, _finally_ , nodded.

“You do us the honor of your visit.”

Jokul grinned, flipping his hood off and revealing his white hair. The Wind moved him closer as he nodded his head slightly. “Thank you for this honor.” Feeling gazes on him, Jokul stared at the island where other villagers have gathered and were staring up at them now, pointing at him in surprise. “I don’t suppose you’ve had many…Gods or Goddesses visiting, have you?”

“Oh yeah, they come for tea and cookies all the time,” snorted Hiccup, guiding Toothless down. Hiccup’s eyes widened after he realized what he said and was about to apologize when Jokul raised a hand.

“No worries Hiccup. Sarcasm is very much appreciated. It can get…stuffy when people stick to formal and polite speech.” Jokul ran a hand through his white hair. “That being said, please call me “Jokul”.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, but let me know what you think!!
> 
> -Mischief


	5. This is Eerikki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while! Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Hiccup didn’t know what to do. No where in the many lessons his father parted on him on _How-To-Be-A-Chief,-‘Iccup_ , did Stoick ever mention what to do when a **_God_** visited. Not that he’s a complete idiot. He did use his manners, thanks.

But what if there were proper customs to follow? Like walk on their left side, not their right? Or don’t stare them in the eye when sharing a drink? Or _do_ stare them in the eye? How close is he supposed to stand? Sit? Does there need to be a gift? What is he even supposed to call the God? God Frosti? Jokul Frosti? Mi’lord? My lord-god Frosti?

Hiccup closed his eyes, and took a deep calming breath. He might not know what to do...or say...or think, but having a panic attack won’t help anyone.

Beneath him, Toothless landed flawlessly, looking back at him with worry in his eyes. Toothless was well aware he wasn’t comfortable with the situation.

“Thanks, Bud,” smiled Hiccup, patting Toothless on his snout. Toothless did his gummy smile, nudging him back into his side. Laughing, he gave Toothless a scratch under his chin as the Night Fury was practically purring.

He heard Astrid and Stormfly land beside them. He looked over his shoulder, and if it weren’t for being able to see the God land, he wouldn’t have heard the booted feet touch the ground. _Must be nice to fly without a dragon._

Toothless nudged Hiccup again, as if he knew what his rider was thinking. Hiccup fondly rolled his eyes, but still turned completely to Jokul.

“Forgive me, and my tribe for any…blunders in etiquette. As I mentioned, we do not have many…godly visitors.”

Jokul nodded, blue eyes calmly looking around. “I understand. I will look past any of yours, if you look past mine. It’s been…well, let’s just say some time has passed since I last interacted with mortals.”

Hiccup really wanted to know how long that has been. Couldn’t be more than a few years, right? Decades maybe?

“What the hell is going on Hiccup?” demanded Snotlout pushing his way through the crowd, the twins and Fishlegs behind him. He didn’t get far until Gothi slammed her staff into Snotlout’s stomach. “Ow! The hell was that for?!”

She shot him a glare, and then turned to look at Hiccup. No. To Jokul.

Jokul chuckled, nodding his head respectfully. “Your village elder has quite a personality, Dragon Master.”

“Yeah, Gothi…has a way with words.” Hiccup then stepped forward to address the rest of the tribe. He still wasn’t as used to addressing more than just the dragon riders since his father’s death. His fist clenched and his heart throbbed for a few seconds. It still hurt to think of his father, but as Chief, he had to be strong. “Everyone, today we’ve been honored with a God’s presence. I know it seems…impossible, but as you saw with your own eyes, he is here. Show him that we are more than what our neighbors in the south think we are. We are _not_ barbarians, we are Vikings! As this is truly odd for both of us, Lord Jokul Frosti and I have come to an agreement. That we will forgive any misunderstandings for the time being. That does _not_ mean you should continue to try our patience.” Here he turned a stern look on the twins who were elbowing each other, but stopped the moment they saw him looking. “Is that understood?”

Thankfully, the tribe agreed and didn’t think he sounded like an idiot. _Thank Thor for that!_

Hiccup gave them all a kind smile. “Thank you.”

The villagers returned to what they were doing, only sparing them the odd glance or two, hoping to get more information to see what was happening. The other dragon riders joined the three of them.

“So,” started off Hiccup, only to be interrupted by the twins.

“You’re seriously a God?” asked Ruffnut, looking Jokul up and down while Tuffnut leaned in closer to look him in the face.

“You don’t look like a God.”

“He looks like a pretty boy,” said Snotlout, crossing his arms.

“Snotlout,” warned Hiccup, narrowing his eyes at his cousin.

Jokul smirked, stepping forward and startling the twins at his sudden movement. “I assure you, I might be a ‘pretty boy’, but I am definitely a God.” Blue eyes than met green. “Thank you for the kind welcome. I do not wish to take up more of your time. I would like to meet with Valka, the Dragon Thief.”

Hiccup’s eyes widened. How on Odin’s beard did his mother get mixed up with a God? “You wish to speak with…my mother?”

Jokul nodded. “I do. Though she told me I could speak with any of you, I would prefer to speak with her first. Is she around?”

“Yes.” Hiccup hesitated, but after a few beats he began to lead the god to his home.

“Hiccup,” protested Astrid, Fishlegs beside her eyes darting around in concern.

“It’s alright Astrid. Head over to the Academy. I’ll come by later.”

There wasn’t much that the blonde could do. He was chief, his word was law. And while he didn’t mind his friends speaking up, it would be rude to do so in front of an outsider, God or not.

Toothless followed behind, as they made their way further and further into the village.

“You have a thriving village,” commented Jokul, glowing eyes dancing though his expression was calm. “I’m very happy to see that man and dragon have settled their differences. Many great wars and deaths were started between the once enemies.”

“Thank you,” smiled Hiccup, stopping to stare as some of the children chased around a few baby Deadly Nadders in a game of tag. At least that’s what it looks like. The children were always very creative with their games.

A purple Nadder ran in front of them and Asna tripped and tumbled before the God. Hiccup was about to apologize, when to his surprise the God squatted down and patted her head.

“That was a good chase, little one. I’m sure with a little more effort, you’ll catch him.”

Asna grinned, nodding. “You bet! I’m Asna!” She held out her hand like her parents taught her.

“Jokul.” He gently took her small hand in his and shook it.

“Wow your hands are like ice! Do you need some mittens? Chief Hiccup can get you some! He has these really cute ones that look like Toothless!” Asna peaked around Jokul and grinned up at the now blushing Hiccup. She furrowed her brow and pouted. “You’ll get him some mittens, right?”

Jokul gave him an amused grin, but looked at him imploringly as well. To say Hiccup was shocked to see such a childish side to the God, would be an understatement. Originally he had thought that as a God of Winter, the god would be harsh and cold like it’s season. But it looks like he judged too quickly. And did Asna _have_ to mention his mittens?

“If that is what he wants, sure.”

Asna grinned, and patted Jokul’s hand like she solved his biggest problem. “Make sure you get them, kay?”

“Of course, Lady Asna,” agreed Jokul standing back up.

“Bye Jokul!”

And just like that, she was running off again, chasing the same purple Nadder as before.

Jokul turned back to Hiccup. “Shall we? It appears I need to get mittens now as well.”

Hiccup cleared his throat, still quite embarrassed. “It appears so.”

They kept moving and made it to his hut in no time. He led the way inside, Toothless staying outside to bother Cloudjumper who was dozing peacefully.

“Hiccup is that you?” shouted his mother from upstairs further in the hut.

“Yeah mom. You have a…uh…guest!”

“A guest?” He could hear her confusion as she came forward. He saw her smile at him, before her curiosity had her looking at Jokul. She came down the stairs and joined them.

“Mom, this is-

“Jokul, father of Eerikki,” interrupted Jokul. Hiccup wasn’t annoyed at the sudden interruption, but he was surprised when his mother’s expression went from curiosity to sadness.

“Lord Jokul,” she said softly, bowing her head in respect. “Your son spoke many kind and great things about you before he passed.”

Jokul snorted. “I’m sure he told you that I was such a nagging father.”

“He did,” laughed Valka, waving the god in. “Please have a seat. I’m sure you have many questions.” She turned to him. “Hiccup, would you mind-

Jokul cleared his throat politely, shaking his head. “If it’s all the same, I would like for him to join me. Knowing my son, he would’ve trusted Chief Hiccup.”

Hiccup’s brow furrowed as Toothless suddenly appeared beside him. He really had no idea who they were talking about. He never met an Eerikki before. And since when did Jokul Frosti have children?

Valka nodded, directing her son in a chair, sitting on the arm of the same chair. “Eerikki did like Hiccup. Before the battle, Eerikki told me that Hiccup would be as great, if not greater, a Dragon Rider than myself.”

Hiccup looked up at his mother in confusion. “And _who_ exactly is this Eerikki?”

Jokul held his hand up, and with a little bit of magic created a miniature ice sculpture of the Class 10 Tidal dragon that had been the Alpha before Toothless. The Bewilderbeast who fought to protect them, but died in battle.

Toothless moved forward, sniffing the ice sculpture before staring at it.

Valka gasped, a hand covering her mouth.

“This," spoke Jokul softly, "this is Eerikki.”


	6. What would you pick?

“Well…this was Eerikki,” said Jokul softly, eyes on the figure. Hiccup wanted to reach over and- and what? Hug the god? Hold him tight and apologize that he couldn’t do anything? Apologize for not being able to stop what happened? For being weak? 

Glowing blue eyes looked up. “Your mother tells me he was killed by a dragon trapper?”

Hiccup’s jaw tightened. “Drago Bludvist.”

Toothless hissed, eyes narrowing. Hiccup put a calm hand on his best bud’s side, even if wanted to find Drago himself just so he could torture the man. “A cruel and twisted man. He calls himself the Dragon God,” spat Hiccup.

“We have run him off, for now,” explained Valka, putting a hand on her son’s tense shoulders. “We were able to turn the battle around, but not… _not_ before losing some of our own.”

Jokul nodded. He placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head slightly in a show of respect. “I am sorry for you loss. I am sure your husband,” here his eyes turned to Hiccup’s, “and father was as valiant a warrior as he was as wise as a chief. I am sure he is drinking to his heart’s content in Valhalla with his many brethren.”

Valka smiled with tears in her eyes. “Thank you Lord Jokul.”

“Please, call me Jokul. The three of you.”

Hiccup’s cheeks reddened when he realized Jokul caught on that he danced around calling for the god outright at all times. Jokul was very perceptive.

“Three?” questioned Hiccup, confused.

Jokul nodded and pointed to Toothless.

“Dragons…can talk?”

Valka answered instead of Jokul. “When dragons reach a certain age, they can project their thoughts to others allowing them to ‘talk’.”

Hiccup turned wide eyes on the Night Fury. “Toothless…speaking?”

“He is still young,” explained Jokul. “Eerikki and his siblings didn’t start talking until they were three centuries old. Toothless looks to be about a century and a half old.”

Hiccup nodded, sitting back. Toothless was bored with the talk, snatching the ice statue and took off with it out of the hut to show it to Cloudjumper. Jokul chuckled, but didn’t complain. Hiccup sighed, and put a hand over his face. Toothless was definitely still young.

“Jokul?" called Valka. "What is it that you would like from me? Is it _that?_ ”

Jokul nodded. “Yes. I would like to know where Eerikki’s body is.”

* * *

It had been centuries since he’s last spoken to a mortal, but it’s been even longer since he last cried. The last time he cried had been the last day he spoke to his children’s mother. Unlike Inger, Eerikki did not live his full life span. He still had a millennia left in him. He still remembered seeing that little snout pop out of a shell before curious black eyes looked around and then finally focusing on him. Jokul swore the little drake squealed, but Eerikki denied it whenever Jokul brought it up. A squeal is a squeal.

Calder argued just as adamantly as Eerikki, but Gull, his little girl, agreed with dignity. She explained that the moment she saw Jokul she had been ready to _play_!

“You and Calder were always so stubborn,” sighed Jokul, putting a slim pale hand on Eerikki’s head, never for it to rise again. “Always refusing you didn’t squeal, when we all knew you did.”

The tears on his cheeks were falling off as crystallized teardrops. They didn’t shatter when they hit the ground, but they did bounce a few spots before stopping.

Behind him, he knew the Dragon Riders of Berk stood and waited. They stood far enough away to be respectful, but still close enough to offer understanding and willing support. Valka had chosen to stay on Berk. After all, she also lost a loved one on these grounds. The fact that Hiccup still came, pleased and impressed Jokul. The young Chief was someone…he never thought he would encounter. Wit, intelligence, ability are all things Hiccup has that come together in an attractive package that Jokul just couldn’t help to want to know more of. It didn’t hurt that Hiccup was an attractive mortal. The fact that he was missing a limb didn’t even bother Jokul, unlike other gods who didn’t like things that weren’t absolutely perfect.

Jokul cleared his throat, grabbing a hold of his emotions. He can grieve fully later. He can feel his two other children coming, and for them, he needed to be strong. In the blink of an eye, he landed softly beside Hiccup, surprising the dragon riders.

“Did he just teleport?” asked Fishlegs in amazement, bouncing up and down on his toes. “What else can you do?”

“Probably something lame,” answered Snotlout. “Maybe another sculpture, pretty boy?”

Astrid elbowed Snotlout. “Do you ever think before you speak?”

“Only when it comes to you, gorgeous,” he grinned, waggling his eyebrows and leaning closer to the female Viking. Astrid groaned and stepped closer to Hiccup.

“Dream on Jorgenson.”

Tuffnut suddenly shouted. “Nobody panic!”

“And why, Tuffnut, should no one panic?” asked Hiccup with a sigh. Jokul chuckled, shifting his weight slightly to stand closer to the auburn haired man.

“There’s something in the water.”

The whole group gave him a not impressed expression, even his sister.

“I swear! I just saw it disappear into the water! It looked like it was headed this way!”

Jokul’s glowing eyes sparkled in amusement. He knew exactly what Tuffnut was talking about.

“Bro, maybe it’s time you take a break from Boulder-Head-Bashing.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “I don’t even want to know how that came about. I’m sure that whatever you saw is harmless, Tuffnut.”

Humming, Jokul nodded. “Calder is mostly harmless.”

“See Jok- wait a second.” Hiccup looked down at the shorter God. “What?”

“Your friend there saw Calder in the water. He’s mostly harmless. As long as you don’t threaten what is his, you’re fine.”

And before anyone else could say or add anything, the water by the shore was disturbed as Calder rose from the water. Water rushed down his large body to land back into the sea. His head fins waved as he shook his head and sprayed everyone with water.

 **Don’t get them wet you, idiot!** Shouted a loud female voice as another Bewilderbeast rose beside Calder, water falling from her scales in more delicate manner.

**Oh calm down Gull. They won’t die.**

**It doesn’t mean you have to be rude! Ugh, Jokul should’ve left you in a volcano like I asked.**

Jokul chuckled while the dragon riders around him gaped at hearing the two class 10 dragons speak.

“Thor’s hammer,” whispered Hiccup, his lips pulling into a large grin. “They truly _can_ talk.”

“I wouldn’t lie,” said Jokul amused. He stepped forward before rising up to hover between his children. “Calder, Gull, behave. I did not think I would have to scold you over your brother’s final resting place.”

**Apologies, Jokul.**

**Gull started it.**

**Calder!**

Jokul shot a weak cold blast at both of them. It did nothing but catch their attention and silencing them. He glared at them both. “I asked that you come here and give your brother his final blessings. Can you both be mature enough to do so?”

**Yes.**

**Of course.**

“Good. I will be back in three days time. Until then, _behave_.”

* * *

Day 1

Jokul had always been of the curious sort. Which is why he asked Hiccup if it would be alright for him to join the man on his daily tasks.

It was to serve two purposes. One, to sate his curiosity of how mortals lived in the current era. Two, to sate his curiosity of Hiccup.

Even though Jokul does not need sleep, he had closed his eyes for a little bit the previous night. It was in an attempt to meditate and calm his grieving soul.

Somehow he had ended up dreaming about Hiccup.

Naked.

And over him.

Licking him.

All over.

He was well and truly enamored with the mortal chieftain, and he wasn’t sure how. It’s barely been a day, and nothing of their interactions would hint at Jokul having such dreams.

It was noontime, and thus far Jokul can truly say that Hiccup was quite astounding. He has found a balance between dragon training and being chieftain.

First he would help the villagers with any requests or tasks that they’d like. Hiccup was an inventor, and as such, he has creative and successful solutions _most_ of the time. And if his first suggestion didn’t work, he would come up with something eventually. By mid-morning, the village was awake and calm. That was when Hiccup would head to the Academy where the other dragon riders were in the process of training younger and much less experienced students.

Asna was in this bunch. When she saw Jokul walk into the arena, she waved at him enthusiastically. The other children started to do the same, giggling, and interrupting Fishlegs’ lecture on the strike class dragons.

Jokul waved back with a small smile.

“You have a way with children," commented Hicup.

Shrugging, the God looked around the rest of the arena. Astrid was teaching older students how to properly battle on a dragon, as it’s much different than on land. The twins were teaching battle tactics, which he wouldn’t have pegged them for. Then again, to be able to fly a two-headed dragon and pull off as many pranks as they do, tactics makes sense. And Snotlout was teaching how to care for dragons, even though Hookfang was being disagreeable the whole time.

“Jokul?”

“Yes?” he responded turning back to Hiccup. “What is it?”

“Sorry if this is insensitive given the situation, but…what you said to Calder and Gull.” Hiccup paused, furrowing his brow in memory. “Their final blessings? What is that, exactly? And why does it take three days?”

Jokul blinked. “I suppose much has changed in these last few centuries.” Jokul stared up at the clear sky. “Tell me Hiccup, when your tribe elder performs a ceremony, does she do anything in threes?”

Hiccup thought back. “Yeah. She always has something to represent the Mind, Body, and Spirit.”

Jokul nodded. “Exactly. During these three days, Calder and Gull will lay to rest Eerikki’s Mind and Spirit. On the third day, when I return…we will lay to rest his Body.”

“Wow. How come you’re not there now?”

“I’m not a dragon. Only a dragon can complete this blessing.” Jokul’s glowing eyes rested on Hiccup’s interested green. “It is something I was not able to perform for their mother, though I hope Lady Inger will forgive my lack of…dragonhood.”

“I would,” responded Hiccup absent-mindedly. A second later, he realized what he said, and flushed red. “I mean…if I were a dragon, and uhh, you did everything you could do…that’s not to say you’re useless, but that it’s not like you can do everything despite being a God…no wait! Um…I’m just going to shut up now.”

Jokul chuckled. “I like this rambling version of yourself. It is very entertaining.”

Hiccup snorted, rolling his eyes. “It’s embarrassing.”

“It’s flattering.” Jokul reached up and placed a cold hand on Hiccup’s cheek. “Thank you for your kind words, Hiccup. Even if they were jumbled.”

“Jokul!” squealed Asna before she ran into him from behind unexpectedly. Jokul yelped as he was pushed into Hiccup who caught him. “I’m so glad I found you!”

“You alright?” questioned Hiccup steadying Jokul. The winter god nodded, blushing slightly. He truly hadn’t expected Asna. He would have to thank the little Viking later though, now that he knew what it was like to be in Hiccup’s arms. “Asna, you need to be careful.”

Asna pouted, looking up at her Chief with teary-eyes. “B-But, I missed Jokul.”

“And I you, little one,” agreed Jokul reaching down and picking her up. “Now, I’m sure you have much to tell me since we’ve last spoken. How went your chase of the purple Nadder?”

* * *

“I know that look,” said Astrid, appearing by Hiccup’s side.

“What look?”

“That stupid look on your face right now.”

Hiccup frowned, looking down at Toothless who shook his head. Astrid rolled her eyes.

“You barely know the guy, Hic.”

Hiccup blinked, before flushing. “Oh my Gods, Astrid. Shut up.”

“No way. Let me have my fun, Hiccup. You had your fun when I discovered my feelings for Heather.“ Hiccup groaned. “I don’t even know where to start. He’s a _God_. You met him _yesterday_. He’s much _older_. He-

“Okay I get it!” He fell back on Toothless who didn’t shift at the sudden weight. Astrid watched as her friend, the Chief of Berk, pouted up at her. “What should I do?”

“You’re asking me?”

He nodded.

“Well here’s what I was told. ‘You’ll never know what will happen until you tell her’. So replace the ‘her’ with ‘him’, and same thing.” Astrid grinned as Hiccup glared at her.

“You can’t use my words against me.”

“I think I just did.”

Hiccup turned away from Astrid and ended up looking at Jokul again who was now entertaining all of the children by creating sculptures of various dragons and Fishlegs giving small lectures for each figurine.

“He’s good with kids.”

Astrid nodded. “He is. He even raised three Bewilderbeasts on his own.”

Green eyes followed tattooed arms as they glowed and Jokul brought the sculptures to life and danced around the amazed children. “Really good.”

“So now you know he can care for any rugrats you decide to have. Let’s move on. Let’s talk about his mysterious eyes that always seemed alight with magic. Or his whispery white hair that is as smooth as it is wild. Let’s talk about pale skin that is inked with tribal tattoos that demand to be licked, and his-

Hiccup covered Astrid’s mouth, face flushed and a growing problem in his pants. “Astrid, _please_.”

She laughed and pulled his hands away. “Tell him.”

“It’s not exactly easy.”

She shrugged. “We’re Vikings, Hiccup. Nothing ever comes easy.”

* * *

Day 2

The second day was quite similar to the first. Jokul did however notice that Hiccup was acting a little bit odd. There would be moments where the Viking looked like he had something to say, but would then change his mind.

They were saying good-bye to the last of the other dragon riders who were heading to the Mess Hall to enjoy a tank of mead, good food, and fun stories.

Hiccup waved Astrid off who was giving him a pointed look of some sort.

Jokul guessed that it had something to do with why Hiccup was acting odd, but didn’t want to press it. He turned his attention to Toothless who sat beside him, demanding Jokul's cool hands to scratch him on his stomach.

“You’re just one big scaly cat, aren’t you,” mused Jokul.

“He’s spoiled,” agreed Hiccup walking over and squatting beside Jokul.

“But he’s cute, so that makes up for it.”

Toothless purred louder as if agreeing with Jokul, but really he was just in bliss since now Hiccup’s talented hands were scratching him too.

They sat there for a few minutes, contently scratching Toothless.

When neither said anything, Toothless shifted some, his tail pushing at Hiccup's back unexpectedly and tipping him into Jokul. The two landed sprawled on the arena floor with Toothless laughing at them.

“Gee thanks bud. What we both wanted to do right now,” scolded Hiccup pushing up with both of his hands that were placed on either side of Jokul’s hips. When Jokul chuckled, Hiccup looked down at the winter god. “What’s so funny?”

Jokul opened his amused glowing eyes, glowing through the darkness. “Simply that it was what I wanted to do.”

Hiccup tilted his head. “What?”

Reaching up, Jokul pulled Hiccup back over him, cradling him between his open legs. “Don’t tell me you don’t feel it Hiccup.”

“I- uh.”

Jokul grinned. “Dragon got your tongue, Dragon Master?”

Hiccup rolled his eyes, still able to be sassy despite this sudden turn in events. “This isn’t how it’s supposed to go.”

“What do you mean?” Jokul placed his arms around Hiccup’s neck.

“I’m supposed to tell you about my feelings, and then we kiss, and then Astrid will _shut up_ about it.”

“Well…we can still kiss, and maybe Astrid will stop teasing you?” offered Jokul, a cool finger tracing over Hiccup's lips.

“She’ll still tease me that you made a move first.”

“But we can still kiss?” Jokul’s eyes dropped to Hiccup’s lips. Hiccup licked his lips and by default Jokul's finger, and hummed.

“We can definitely still kiss.”

“Good.” Before Jokul could pull Hiccup down, Hiccup swooped down and caught cool lips with his own moist ones. Jokul felt his magic shoot out of his body and surround them as Hiccup took lead in the kiss. Their eyes had dropped closed at the first touch of their lips meeting. There was no awkwardness, or fumbling. That might be because they weren’t trying to suck their faces off, but to share a simple loving touch between each other.

Jokul hummed when he felt one of Hiccup’s hands slip under his back where his body arched and pushed their torsos closer together.

When Hiccup pulled away, the please grin on the dragon rider’s lips were answer enough that the Viking liked it as much as he did.

“Whoa.”

* * *

Day 3

It was the third day, and instead of going around the village like he normally did, Hiccup was escorting Jokul back to the island his children were on. And this time, Jokul was sitting with him on Toothless’ back.

“This is something else,” spoke Jokul, leaning back against Hiccup’s chest.

“It is, but you can fly too. It must be better than this?”

Jokul hummed, not agreeing or disagreeing. “I enjoy flying. But flying like this…it’s something else. Something, peaceful.”

Hiccup was shocked for a second, but his expression relaxed as they continued on. The arm he had wrapped around Jokul’s waist tightened, but he didn’t say anything else.

**This is why I live in the southern waters.**

**Good riddance!**

Hiccup heard Jokul groan as they came upon his two children.

“Do they always fight like this?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Why?”

“Some personalities just don’t go well together,” shrugged Jokul.

**It’s not a matter of personalities, Jokul. It’s a matter of him being an idiotic brother.**

**_I_ ** **just don’t like her.**

Jokul gave them a long-suffering look.

Hiccup laughed, guiding Toothless to land. Jokul made no move to get off, and Hiccup hadn’t planned on staying. He didn’t want to intrude.

“Jokul?”

The winter god simply leaned back more into Hiccup’s chest. “I would like for you to stay. It’s not long, and…I would like to share this with you and Toothless. If I may, that is?”

Hiccup’s eyes widened. He had not expected that, at all. He would love nothing more than to see this blessing, but he hadn’t figured they would want to share. Jokul was a god and father to these magnificent creatures, and Calder and Gull…well they were dragons! What would posses them to let him see this for their fallen brother. Hiccup had been the reason that their brother was dead.

Hiccup raised his green orbs to look up at the two Wilderbeasts to get their opinion on the matter.

 **If Jokul wants you here, then please, join us** , was Gull’s soft voice. When Calder didn’t respond, she rolled her eyes and shoved her brother causing a decent-sized wave to break on the beach. **Calder.**

**What? If he wants in, I don’t care.**

Jokul looked over his shoulder. “Will you stay?”

He could only nod in response, a silly grin pulling at his lips. “It would be my honor.”

“Excellent. If you can get us to Eerikki’s head, between his eyes?”

Hiccup nodded. “No problem. Let’s go bud.”

Toothless took off immediately, flying around Eerikki once before coming to a stop a few meters off the ground as Jokul requested.

“Perfect.” Jokul nodded, holding a hand up. Hiccup’s eyes widened as Jokul’s tattoos began to glow. Hiccup has seen this before, but now he’s up close. The glow was the same color as Jokul’s eyes, a vibrant light blue that looked as cold as a glacier. Everything about the god before him was cold. Everything, except his emotions and kisses.

Jokul had a kind heart, which Hiccup has gotten to learn over these last couple of days. Jokul played with the children, and laughed with the adults. The god even relaxed with the dragons, scratching them under their chins or holding conversations with them. The dragons at Berk were all too young to speak back, but Hiccup hopes that one day he’ll hear one of the older dragons speak. Maybe even Toothless.

Toothless shifted forward and Jokul’s hand touched Eerikki’s head. “Be at peace Eerikki. Your brother and sister bless your passing despite their continual bickering, and I…I release you from this world to join your mother…Inger.”

There was a pulsation of magic in the air, Hiccup could feel it’s powerful touch on his skin before it all rushed out and enveloped Eerikki’s body.

Calder shifted, but nothing else happened for a second. Then before the eyes of a human for the first time ever, a dragon’s body was returned to Mother Nature. Like his mother, Eerikki’s body turned to snow and fluttered down to land on the ground peacefully.

**You will be missed Eerikki.**

**But forever cherished dearest brother.**

Calder snorted. **Even in the end, you’ve always liked him better Gull.**

**That’s because he never purposefully annoyed me, Calder.**

Jokul sighed yet again, turning to Hiccup. “Ready?”

“Are you sure you should leave them arguing?”

“Yes. If I don’t, it’ll delay their departure. They may argue…a lot, but they do cherish each other.” Jokul looked up at his two surviving children, leaning back against the dragon master. “Tell me something, if you had to pick between bickering with your friends or flying with Toothless, would you be able to pick?” Hiccup made to answer, but found himself not being able to answer.

“I’ve seen the joy in your eyes when you fly with Toothless.” Jokul chuckled, leaning forward and patting the Nightfury gently on the head. “Your eyes just light up and it’s like your inner child comes out.”

Hiccup flushed, but continued to stay silent.

“You are a sight to behold, Dragonmaster.” Jokul looked over his shoulder, the same hand he patted Toothless on the head was now reaching back and touching one freckled cheek. “Such a true joy to see.”

Hiccup reached up and held Jokul’s hand, not removing it…just…holding it.

Jokul’s glowing eyes rested on their hands. “But I have also seen how you interact with your friends. Your shoulders relax, your defenses go away, and your laugh lights up your face.” Jokul brought their clasped hands forward to rest on the saddle before him, forcing Hiccup to lean over Jokul. Jokul turned his head, his lips brushing against Hiccup’s cheek. “You can’t pick, can you?”

“I guess not,” mumbled Hiccup.

“And that’s exactly how these two are. They love each other, but they also love bickering with each other.” Jokul rolled his eyes. “However unlike you, these two are more irritating.”

**You know we can hear you, right?**

“I do.”

**Then take your flirting elsewhere, Jokul.**

Hiccup spluttered, face red. Jokul clucked his tongue, turning forward and looking up at his son.

“So delicate, Calder. However, we will be taking our leave. If you will Toothless?”

Toothless roared before taking off.


	7. Drago

Hiccup wasn’t sure what came next, but he was glad that Jokul hasn’t left yet. In fact, he felt like his bond with Jokul was getting stronger each day.

They still haven’t kissed or anything, but Hiccup could feel it. There was something they shared, that neither of them have acknowledged in the last month Jokul was in Berk.

These days it was very common to find Jokul around the children, telling them stories of lands older than their own, or he’s in the dragon academy with the dragon riders giving suggestions and hints. At night, he sits by the fire next to Hiccup’s mother and they talk about their stories of Eerikki. Of course, Jokul had more stories, but he enjoys Valka’s stories.

What Hiccup didn’t know was why Jokul continued to stay on Berk. What was keeping this powerful, beautiful winter god on this simple Viking rock?

Down below lay the village quiet except for snores and dragon purring. It was a clear night for a cold evening in Berk. Toothless was curled up behind him, front paws crossed over each other with his head resting on them. Hiccup leaned back against his best friend, and looked up in the night sky.

“Hiccup?”

Green eyes flick up to the glowing blue eyes looking down from behind him.

“Jokul.”

“May I join you?”

“Please.”

Jokul flew forward and slipped into the small space left against Toothless, pressing against Hiccup’s warm side. Hiccup didn’t flinch away from the cold. In fact he was used to the coldness that came off the shorter God. Was it thanks to his Viking blood that he could stand the cold, or was it that he’s grown accustom to Jokul being so close to him now?

“It’s a beautiful night,” commented Jokul, resting his hands in his lap.

“Mhm.”

Hiccup closed his eyes again.

Jokul looked away from the sky and to his companion. Glowing eyes followed a strong neck to a prominent jaw that held chapped lips. Freckled cheeks and eyelids that hid the most vibrant green eyes he’s ever seen. Hiccup was a brave, talented, and intelligent chief. Eerikki was right to acknowledge Hiccup. Valka made sure to spare no detail on that story. And while Hicucp and perhaps Valka didn’t know what it meant to get Eerikki’s blessing, Jokul did.

Outside of Jokul’s sight, Toothless opened his eyes and peeked at the two leaning against him. The Night Fury rolled his eyes, but then he shifted, pushing Hiccup suddenly against Jokul having the Dragonmaster fall into the God’s lap.

“Gah! Toothless!”

Jokul chuckled at Hiccup’s shocked expression from his lap. Hiccup looked up at the god with narrowed eyes.

“It’s not funny.”

“A little bit.” When Hiccup made to sit up, Jokul put a cold hand on Hiccup’s chest and held him in place. “Hi- no. Hakon. I wish to discuss two things with you. One makes my heart strong, the other hurts it immeasurably.”

Hiccup’s brow furrowed. Since they met, Jokul never said his birth name before. He didn’t get up form his spot and waited for Jokul to continue. Plus, he was actually rather comfortable where he lay. He could be less tense and enjoy the full moment, but that might confuse the god from his important thoughts.

“Do you know where my son’s killer is?”

Hiccup felt as if Jokul used his magic and froze all the blood inside of him. He had _not_ been expecting that. Well…he wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but Jokul asking about the location of Eerikki’s killer wasn't it.

“I don’t know.”

Jokul leaned over his head, disbelief clear in his eyes. “Hakon, please.”

Hiccup sighed, not able to resist those eyes or the person asking. “He went East.”

Jokul looked East, eyes narrowing as if he could see far off.

After a couple of minutes, Hiccup sighed and said, “Well gee Jokul, you know how I don’t like it when you focus on everyone else but me. Makes me feel lonely and unwanted.”

Jokul blinked a few times before staring down at Hiccup. “Never that.” Then Jokul leaned down and pressed a kiss to Hiccup’s lips. Nothing big; just a chaste kiss that lasted for a brief moment.

Hiccup’s eyes were wide in shock. Jokul just-

“What.”

Jokul’s eyes softened as he cupped Hiccup’s cheek. “Never do I want you to feel lonely or unwanted Hakon.”

“So you kiss me?”

Jokul shook his head. “I kissed you because I have feelings for you. But as a friend, I don’t want you to be alone.”

“You…like me?”

Jokul nodded. “I do. A lot more than I should.”

“…how? I’m all… _this._ ”

Jokul grabbed the hand that was gesturing. “You just gestured to all of you.”

“Exactly!”

“You don’t see it, do you? How you command your tribe with a gentle but firm hand. How you and Toothless trust each other explicitly. How you care for the young and assist the old. How you protect, cherish, and build! Hakon, you are very beloved by your people, mortal and dragon alike.” One of Jokul’s thumbs gently brushed the scruff that grew on Hiccup’s cheek fondly. “You are… _amazing_ ,” whispered Jokul as he leaned down and stole another kiss.

This time Hiccup didn’t just lay there, but he returned the kiss. With his free hand he ran his fingers through white silky strands of hair to hold Jokul in place as he took over the kiss. Hiccup was surprised that the God didn’t demand he lead and Hiccup be the submissive partner. In fact, Jokul practically purred as Hiccup dominated the kiss.

When they pulled apart, Hiccup was quick to sit up, put one hand beside Jokul’s waist, the other back in white hair as he went in for another kiss. Jokul’s own arms raised up, hands dancing over Hiccup’s chest, caressing a clavicle, and doing their own dance in brown hair as tongues clashed together.

Their third kiss was messy and fun, and _hot_. Jokul was feeling everything inside him burn up, not uncomfortably, but pleasurably. He wanted to climb into Hiccup and touch and feel everything about the Dragonmaster.

Hiccup pulled him into the next best thing. With Hiccup’s urging, Jokul was now straddling the dragon rider’s lap, arms wrapped around a strong neck as no longer chapped lips danced across Jokul’s neck leaving bite marks between his kisses. Hiccup sucked one particular mark right over Jokul’s adam’s apple that had the God mewling in his lap. Neither of them noticed the frost that was coating the surrounding area as Jokul loosened his control on his magic.

Toothless didn’t notice, as he was asleep despite his rider and his mate getting handsy with each other.

Jokul was panting by the time Hiccup pulled away, very content with the position of Hiccup’s hands showing possession over his backside. Grinning a grin so large, Jokul laughed without restraint, snowing falling on them gently in his excitement.

Hiccup smiled, happy.

“Jokul?”

Calming down, Jokul smiled at Hiccup, waiting for him to continue.

“I-

Down below, horns bellowed loudly over the island alerting the entire tribe of the oncoming danger.

Toothless’ eyes shot open as Hiccup and Jokul stared down at the village in confusion.

“What’s going on?” asked Jokul, hearing the horns for the first time.

Hiccup’s eyes were narrowed now, staring off the coast of Berk into the dark. Jokul raised them both in the air, startling Hiccup.

Toothless made a noise of protest.

“Oh calm down, the both of you. I was just getting us off of the ground.” Jokul deposited Hiccup in his saddle, and took the seat behind the rider for once. This wasn’t a day trip somewhere. He now remembered what those kind of horns meant.

“Hold on Jokul.” Hiccup’s heart skipped a beat as Jokul’s bare arms wrapped around him, his navy blue tattoos contrasting off of pale skin. “He’s back.”

Toothless took off into the air and headed toward the Meeting Hall where the other dragon riders and his war counsel were meeting.

“Who?”

Hiccup looked over his shoulder, fierce emerald meeting icy blue.

“Drago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the end of Part 1, but there is still one more chapter to go.


	8. The Flashreturn (aka Ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the official end of Part 1. I'm still working over Part 2, but Part 2 takes over where Chapter 6 left off with Drago coming _back_ to Berk.

_"Jack?”_

…

_“Jack?”_

…

A fond sigh.

“Jokul?" Hiccup smiled when blue eyes blinked rapidly before focusing on him. "There you are. You looked deep in thought there."

"Just...memories." Jack stood up, his clothes suddenly switching to what he once wore back during Hiccup's birth era. "Precious memories."

Hiccup's expression softened as he held his arms out, his clothes also returning to what they once were. Jack didn't hesitate stepping into his embrace.

Behind them, Toothless and Inger continued to chase each other. One would get the upper hand pushing the other in the snow before taking off just to be chased for revenge. Everyone now and then, a taunt would be shouted. These two dragons were thousands of years old, yet they never lost their playful sides. 

Jack leaned up and kissed Hiccup's neck. 

"What was that for?"

"Mmm. Just cuz. Now." Jack pulled away, grinning, his clothes changing back. "It's that time of the year where Jaime and the others need a snow day!"

Hiccup chuckled. "Be careful Jack." He leaned down and captured Jack's pale lips in a sweet kiss. 

"I'm always careful," mumbled Jack when he pulled away. 

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I'm going to Tooth's." Toothless appeared at Hiccup's side.

**What?**

"Not you, Bud. Toothiana. Apparently something is wrong with the Tooth Collector."

Jack nodded, scratching Toothless under his chin. The Night Fury purred, closing his eyes. Inger took the time to drop a pile of snow on the Night Fury while he was distracted. 

Toothless' purr cut short while Jack and Hiccup laughed. 

**Dammit Inger!**

**Now, now Toothless. Is that any way to speak to a lady?**

**You a Lady? Ha! Never in your life.**

**Well I wouldn't expect a neanderthal like you to recognize class and sophistication.** Inger's tail shot out and swiped at a low branch, dumping more snow on the Night Fury.

"Looks like she won, bud," sympathized Hiccup, patting snow off of Toothless' head. Normally round and kind eyes narrowed on the blue and purple ice dragon. 

**For now...**

Jack waved his hand, snow removing itself completely. His staff was already strapped to Inger's saddle. Still lost in thought blue eyes caught loving green, reminding Jack that Hiccup truly was his and vice versa. He grabbed the green shirt and pulled Hiccup down for another kiss. Not that Hiccup resisted. He willingly let Jack pull him closer, but he did battle Jack for dominance in their kiss. And always, despite Jack's best effort...Hiccup would subdue him in seconds, leaving him with no strength in his legs and a whimper falling from his lips. 

Their kiss was interrupted when Inger grabbed Jack's hood and Toothless pushed his way between the seasonal spirits. 

"Alright, bud. I get it!"

**I don't think you do.**

Jack pouted up at Inger. "Sorry girl. You know his kisses distract me!"

**That I do.**

Both dragons still gave them not impressed looks. Jack smiled, caressing the scales under Inger’s chin, remembering his once dear lady fondly in that look.

"I guess I'll see you later?"

Hiccup nodded, jumping onto Toothless' saddle, strapping himself in. "May the winds always carry you forward, Jokul."

If Jack was surprised at Hiccup’s decision to call him by his old name, he didn’t show it. Jack simply smiled and responded with, "And may they never stop you from returning to my arms, Hakon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is the last chapter of Part 1! Give me your thoughts, and let me know what you want to see in Part 2! 
> 
> I hope it won't be too long until I can get Part 2 going. Thanks for sticking with this long!
> 
> Kisses!  
> Mischief


End file.
